Stockholm Syndrome
by RedIsTheNewBlack04
Summary: Christina, Tris and Freddy are pretty excited about their upcoming Halloween party they've been invited to, but don't know what the party holds for them. (Has no such relation to the actual series except for some of the characters) Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent *sobs in a corner*
1. Us

I

Christina

'Hey, you wanna go to that Halloween party Rae invited us to?' Tris asked me.

We were walking from school using the path through the woods. We take this path every Thursday. That's because, every Thursday, Tris' Aunt, Nora, is usually out at her (Aunt's) porch looking down at the street, waiting to scream at anyone who doesn't follow the rules. And, hurrah! Her house is on the way to ours.

The last time she saw us, she screamed at me for not wearing my bag on two shoulders. The next, she screamed at Freddy for nothing.

'Don't know,' Freddy said, 'my mum might not let me.'

'First, Fred, it's not "mum"', I started, "it's "mom"'

'It isn't his fault he's Irish,' Tris said, 'and also it's not our fault you're afraid of Halloween.'

'Hey, I'm not afraid of the party. I'm afraid of the person _inviting _us.'

'Rae isn't gonna eat you up, Freddy,' I said.

'She might, ya know,' Tris said, clearly to scare Freddy.

Fred glared at Tris. Fred looked like a nerd, but could be dead scary at times.

'Okay, okay!' Tris said, putting up her hands in apology, 'Sorry. So, Risti, are you coming to the party?'

'Sure!' I said, 'Just don't know what to dress as.'

'Girl, you know clothes way better than I do and if you don't have a dress, I don't either,' she said, 'so you better think of something fast.'

'Why don't you girls just go shopping?' Fred asked.

'Oh sure! My mom would _definitely _let me go shopping this week. I haven't broken her flower pots, so I'm not grounded!' Tris said.

'And I _sure _can go shopping without my girl!' I said.

'Okay, okay. Sarcasm overload,' Fred said, 'so if you're grounded and you won't go anywhere without Tris, how will you both go to this party?'

'The party is next week, pansycake,' I said, 'she's out next week. She's already been grounded for 2 weeks.'

'Okay…'

'Oh, and mister,' Tris said, 'I swear I will kill you if you don't come with us to that party. You're not gonna be missing. We're together everywhere we go, getting that?'

'Even to the restroom? Ew, no thank you,' he said, making a face of disgust. Tris glared at him, which only made me burst out laughing.

He and Tris would really make a great couple. But I'd never tell them unless I had a death wish.

'Move faster people, my girl is grounded and unless you want her to die there another week, we better get her home by 4,' I said.

Tris hugged me, 'Even _I _forgot and it's _my _punishment. Well, you heard her, Freddy, let's go!'

'I'm home, mom!'

'Hi, Chrissy love. Made pancakes for you,' she said, pointing towards the kitchen.

There are two things you should know, 1) is that I love pancakes more than you and I'll eat it at any time of the day, and 2) I've got the best mom in the whole wide world.

I poured the maple syrup all over the pancakes and sat on the couch, turned the TV to my favorite channel, and started hogging.

'Slow down, dear. You're going to choke.'

'Yes mom.'

She's the best mom because I'm being a good daughter. I get good grades, I don't delay on submitting my homework _and _I don't disobey. I sure might _look _like a rebel to most my family, but I'm not.

Tris is a lot like me. Only she ends up being in the wrong place at the wrong time and gets blamed for everything her brother, Caleb, does.

Except this time, she pushed the flower pots on purpose while playing soccer with Caleb to see if _he _would get caught for something _she _did. Unfortunately, she's going through 2 weeks of punishment just to realize that things don't work that way.

Freddy is the Irish nerd. He sits at home studying all the time and never comes out to play because he, unlike us, can't quite pay attention in class. He doesn't do it on purpose, he simply can't.

He's gone to maybe a million doctors and all of them say it's ADHD, but it's obvious it isn't because he can study a straight 5 hours without getting distracted, in his room. Weird.

'What happened in school today, love?'

'Not much, mom. This girl called Rae invited us to her Halloween party.'

'And I assume you want to go.'

'I don't wanna go, Tris does.' That was the truth actually. Unlike Fred, I wasn't afraid of Rae, I was afraid of that creepy boyfriend of hers, Peter. He wasn't quite known for his "good deeds" at school.

'Is Freddy coming?'

'Tris pretty much gave him a death threat to make sure he came.'

'Uh-huh. Sure, love, you can go. But I need her number and address, okay?'

'Sure, mom. Anything you want,' I smiled at her, not because she said yes, but because I couldn't imagine me being any luckier than having a mom like mom.

'Oh, and you can borrow your sister's car. I'll make sure she agrees.'

'Oh no, mom, we'd rather just walk. I know you'll have to go through that you're-more-softer-with-Chrissy-that-you-are-with me argument, and I don't want that.'

'Okay, honey. I won't talk to her about it,' which actually means "I'll try my best to convince her without Chrissy knowing." I know my mom better than she does.

I finished my pancakes and went up to my room. My room's nothing special. It's the attic which's roof stops just above my head, but since I'm not expected to grow any taller, it's not much of a problem.

I had a bay window kind of thingy in my room from which I could see both Fred's and Tris' house. (Lucky me, right?)

I looked out the window to Tris' window. Luckily, she stood there looking at mine. She waved and I waved back, smiling.

Tris may look small and but _noo_. She's like the bravest girl I know. A few months back, this guy called Hal used to piss her off. He would set up random pranks for her at school and at home. She _hated _it.

Pretty much everybody underestimated her, including me (don't tell her that!). It all turned upside down the day she almost broke Hal's arm because she couldn't tolerate his doing anymore. Sure, she got a week's detention and a day's grounding, but now everybody knows what she was capable of.

'Chrissy!' my mom shouted from below.

'Coming mom!'

I ran downstairs. The door was open.

'What's up, mom?'

'There's someone here to see you.'

'Remind me who that is again, will you?'

'He's there sitting in the living room. Ask him yourself would you?'

I went to the living room to find… who?

Peter.

(A/N): Hullo! This is my second fanfiction and I haven't even finished the first. Well, hope this is better than the first fanfic. If you have any queries, suggestions or problems, please don't be afraid to write a review or message me. Thanks!

~Ritnb :)xx


	2. Denials & Pranks

II

**Tris**

'My mom said no, Risti,' I whined.

'Oh, I'll ask my mom to talk to your mom,' she said, 'and I'll make sure Fred's mom does too. No worries.'

'Hmm… 'kay'

My mom said I couldn't go to that Halloween party. Why? I have no idea.

I saw Rae standing next to her locker nearby.

'Hey, guys,' Risti said, 'be right back.'

She started towards Rae. We didn't know what to do, so we just stood there like a pair of dunderheads, waiting for her to come back and explain. Risti took down something in her notebook as Rae talked. Then she smiled at Rae, hugged her, and came back giggling at our confused looks.

I asked her for her address and number for the Halloween party. My mom asked me. Talking about the party, Peter came home yesterday.'

'What?!' Both Fred and I said.

'He came there to invite us. He said, "I just wanna make sure all three of you show up." I have never talked to him before and he comes to my house to invite me? Odd.'

'Where did he say the party was?' Fred asked.

'He just asked us to be there at Rae's house by 7.'

'Oh, okay. But the party's still at Rae's, right?' I asked.

'Yeah, no question.'

''Kay.'

We walked towards the cafeteria, waving a 'hi' to every person I saw.

See, that's why I love my school. We have no "cool kids" and no "nerds" and no "eww" people. Everybody is everybody's friend. Sure, these people often get into fist fights, but at the end of the day, they're all friends.

Just as I was thinking of how awesome our school was, I saw Hal walk up to his locker.

'Hey, guys,' I told Risti and Fred as Hal twisted his dial to the locker, 'countdown: 3… 2… 1.'

Hal opened his locker and a pink paint sprayed all over him. That sucker deserves it.

'Oh my Gods, Tris. You _have to _gimme a five!' Fred told me, laughing like crazy.

Hal glared at me. Boy, was he pink. He knows not to mess with me.

'That made my day, Tris,' Risti said.

I joined the laughter that now amazingly filled the corridor. I hope that embarrassed him well.

You're probably asking why I'd wanna torture him like this after I have almost broken him arm for what he did to me. That's because almost breaking his arm wasn't enough. The things he did to irritate me, don't even get me started on it.

I was so busy thinking, I didn't realize Fred asked me a question.

'What? Sorry, I was thinking how hard it'll be for Hal to remove all that paint.'

'I asked if you girls decided on what to wear for the party.'

'Oh, no I haven't. What about you Risti?'

'First, the colour code is black for the girls, and for boys it's black shirt and jeans. I mean, what can boys wear other than that?'

'True that,' Fred said, 'so that means, I have decided what to wear before you peeps.'

'Wow,' I said, sarcastically, 'great job Freddy.'

Fred grinned.

'You do realize I was sarcastic right?'

'Yeah,' he said, 'but I'm still happy.'

'Be happy while you can,' Risti said, 'you never know when you'll find your prank hidden in your locker.'

'Hey!' Fred protested.

'Okay, I'm getting late for class. I better leave.'

'Okay. See ya while going back home.'

'Yeah, see ya.'

'Bye guys,' I waved to them as I walked to Math.

Math was my favorite.

I sat next to this girl called Gracie. I hadn't talked to her much in the past, but she started the conversation, so I was okay.

Half-way through our period she bent down to retrieve a pencil she dropped. She came back up and said, 'Looks like somebody _likes _you.'

'What?'

'That guy in the last seat's staring at you.'

I turned around, slowly, only to find what she was true. This guy was staring at me, pretty creepily.

'He should know I don't care.'

'Hey, is that indirectly for me?'

'No, Gracie. Really, I barely even know his name.'

'Okay,' she said, smiling at me in a teasing way.

He'd better stop staring at me unless he wants me to break both his arms.

**(A/N): Sorry, it's a pretty short chapter. And probably it's a bit boring. Sorry. Anyway, reviews really help. Don't be afraid to leave any.**

**~Ritnb :)xx**


	3. Laurel

III

**Freddy**

I waved 'bye' to Risti and headed to the Science Lab. Has Risti told you I have an attention disorder only as school? It's pretty annoying at times.

I sat down with my lab partner, Laurel Matthew. She loves Science and so she does all the work that we're assigned. She sometimes asks for help, and I can't deny. I owe her _way _too many sodas.

'So today you will be…'

Tuned out. I can't pay attention. I sure tried, but couldn't. I wanted to talk about something so I turned to Laurel, but I was scared. I didn't know how to start a conversation. I suck at it.

I used to be afraid of girls. Why? Well, there used to be this girl named Abigail when I was in kindergarten. I tried being friends with her but she had this all-boys-are-useless mentality.

So I moved on, but she didn't. She used to do mean things to me to make other girls laugh.

Once, she put mud on my chair and poured water over it. The next thing I know, people referred to me as "the boy who pooped in his pants."

I had to handle Abigail's torture till 1st grade, after which I begged my parents to be put in a boys' school.

So they did and now, even after being in this school for 2 years, I don't know how to talk with girls.

I'm not scared like before. I stopped being afraid after I met Risti and Tris. They were the most boyish-girls I had ever met, so I pretty much got over my fear.

Talking of fears, I used to be afraid of many things. The weirdest so far, was my stupid fear of bathroom showers. They looked so much like spider legs falling on your shoulder and… wait, we were talking about Laurel.

How in the world did I come all the way to bathroom showers?

I tried paying attention to class again. That's when I realized that the teacher had finished giving instructions and Laurel had already started with the experiment.

'Hey, can you help me with this?'

Then I started thinking about Laurel. She was so quiet and could _completely_ accept the fact that her lab partner barely even looked at her face.

It took me a while to realize that I was staring at her like a loon.

'Umm… why are you looking at me like that?'

'Uh… well… I was waiting for you repeat what you said a little while ago.'

"I asked if you could help me this experiment.'

'Oh! Oh, okay… sure!'

'Thanks,' she smiled at me.

'You have such a sweet voice. By any chance, do you sing?'

'Oh,' she looked down to blush. I realized I sounded pretty cheesy.

'Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just curious. Sorry if I sounded cheesy.'

'No it's fine. And yes, I do sing, when I'm alone.'

'Oh. I would probably like to hear you sing one day.'

'Oh… well, we'll see.'

If _anybody _else had heard our conversation, they would have clearly assumed that I was flirting with her.

It felt like that, but I wasn't flirting or anything.

'So,' I said as I helped her, 'why are you always so silent?'

'I don't know. Nobody really talks to me.'

'Oh…' I was starting to feel pretty bad for this girl. She was so sweet and nobody talks to her? 'Um, if you feel lonely you can talk to me.'

'Thanks. That's really kind of you.'

'Nah, you're kinder. Who would want a lab partner with an attention disorder that magically reappears every time he's in school?'

She giggled, 'I have no problem with you not paying attention during class. It just makes me feel jealous that you're allowed to wander off in your imagination and still get good grades.'

'Oh… so, um, I don't mean to sound really awkward or anything, but do you wanna sit with me during lunch? I don't want you feeling alone.'

For once she looked at me. Her eyes were this really pretty shade of brown. She smiled and nodded, 'Sure, Freddy. Thanks.'

'Why, you're welcome.'

**(Break. Btw, I'm writing all this 'break' stuff 'cause this damn site ain't taking '-'s.)**

Once class was over, Laurel and I walked out together, giggling. I saw Tris and Risti waiting for me. We had a period together now.

I told Laurel that I had to go now and that I would meet her during lunch. She waved a 'bye' and left, all smiling. I liked hanging out with her.

'Somebody's got themselves a _girlfriend_,' Risti teased me.

'What? No, she's a friend.'

'Yeah, Fred, we all know that's how it starts. As _friends_,' Tris said.

I couldn't help but blush. Really, how can you not blush when you're friends are teasing you with a girl you _might _like?

'Stop it guys! Let's go.'

**(Break)**

My lunch with Laurel was perfect. She said I was cute when I was deep in my thoughts, which pretty much made me go nuts on the inside.

We were in this more-than-friendship-but-less-than-relationship kinda relationship. I'd like to term it "flirtationship."

She says something nice, and I say something nice, and yeah. It went kinda like that.

Not to mention, she did most of the talking. I just sat there staring at her as she talked. Not a flirty stare, just listening to her speak (incase you were wondering).

We also played some truth or dare. She told me that she had a tiny crush on this guy called Will (I have never heard of him) a week ago. But now she's over it. That's what she told me but she blushed nearly the whole time we spent talking about him. I hope she gets over him soon.

(She also said my Irish accent was cute, which is _completely _irrelevant, of course.)

Gosh… I should seriously stop talking about her.

**(Break)**

**(A/N): Gods, another short chapter. Sorry. I just added that last part about Flaurel's lunch together because I don't want any of you hating me for leaving that hanging in mid-air. Leave reviews if you like!**

**~Ritnb :)xx**


	4. Sleepover? Sleepover

IV

**Tris**

'I heard your lunch was great,' I said.

We were on the way home. The silence was too deafening, so I broke it.

'Ahem, do you _really _need to know?'

'Of course, Freddy! You have a new girlfriend and you don't tell us about your first date? Now that's just mean. Real mean,' Risti said.

'One, she ain't my girlfriend. Two, it wasn't a date. We just had lunch because she felt pretty lonely. She's really sweet, ya know. Deserves friends.'

'So you don't _like_ her? Not even a teeny tiny bit?' I asked, desperate for a thing to tease him with.

'No, I like her only as a friend.'

'Hmm, 'kay,' Risti said.

We stayed silent for a while. I started getting pretty deafening so I said pointed ou to a branch and said, 'Do you know what that reminds me of?'

'What?' both Risti and Fred asked at the same time.

'Mango monkeys with striped banana underpants.'

In just seconds the three of us went crazy laughing. Risti was rolling on the ground, even though she was in the middle of the road. Fred went totally pink, clutching his stomach, because he was laughing _waay_ too hard. I, on the other was laughing without making any noise, clapping my hands like a complete retarded seal.

It took straight 10 minutes for us to stop laughing. This inside joke has been going on for more than a year now and we still laugh like crap for it.

We all slowly stood up and started walking towards home again.

'I love you guys,' Tris said. I smiled at her.

'By the way, I've wanted to tell you guys this a long time ago, but it's been an awfully long time since we had a sleepover,' Fred said.

'I know right!' Risti said.

'Thank you, Freddy, for reminding me that I anyway have to come over to Risti's house to stay the night 'cause my parents are going out to this family dinner and they _don't _want me there,' I said.

'Great! Then I can come over to Risti's house too.'

'Cool, Freddy,' Risti said, patting Fred's back, 'it's good to know that your brain spits out great ideas sometimes.'

'Hey, my brain ain't _that _bad.'

'Yeah, whatever.'

'So we're meeting up at 8, okay?' Risti asked.

'Okay,' Freddy and I said, together.

**Fred**

I packed my pajamas and looked down at my watch. 8:05. Late as usual.

'Mum, I'm leaving!'

'Okay, darling. Make sure you don't eat any peanuts there okay?'

'Mum, I don't _have _to remember that. Both Risti's mum and the girls know I'm allergic to peanuts.'

'And don't bother Chrissy's dad, okay?'

'Mum, Chrissy's dad is in Austria now. He got a transfer a month ago, remember?'

'Oh, sorry, darling. I have too much to remember these days already.'

'It's cool, mum. No worries,' I placed a kiss on her cheek and ran out with my bag towards Risti's house.

'Night, mum!'

'Good night, darling!'

I opened Risti's door and let myself in. Her house is like mine (not architecturally, like her-mom-is-my-mom-and-her-home-is-mine kinda thing), and she left it unlocked so that I could come in myself.

'Hi Freddy, dear,' Risti's mum said.

'Hi, Stephanie. How are you?'

'I'm great, dear, thank you. How are you and Maura?'

'Good. How's Risti's dad?'

'Oh, too much work. He hardly called this week. I'm glad you asked about him, sweetie.'

'No problem, Stephanie. Are the girls upstairs?'

'Yes, they were down a few seconds ago, complaining about how you were late.'

'Well, I better brace myself then.'

'Oh, you better,' she smiled.

I ran upstairs to Risti's door. Just as I was about to open it, I heard some girly giggling, and just so you know, girly wasn't Risti and Tris.

I turned the knob and opened the door, 'Why were you guy-'

The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground with a huge thud.

'Is everything okay up there?' Risti's mum called out.

'Yeah, mum! Freddy just went blind for a second and dashed into the wall!' Risti said, giggling.

'Okay,' mum said, clearly knowing the fact that my face just met a pillow.

I stood up and looked at the girls, 'Thanks for that face-warming welcome.'

'Anytime, Winters,' Tris said. Winters was my last name, and I _hated _it.

'Don't call me Winters.'

'But I love that name!' She said.

'But it's mine!' I said, imitating her style.

'Sheesh, stop it, both of you,' Risti finally said. She walked over to her bed and sat down.

'Okay,' I said, 'what do you wanna do?'

'Truth or Dare,' Risti replied.

'I'm fine with it,' Tris said.

'Yeah me too.'

Now I _really_ have to brace myself.

**(Break)**

'Fred, truth or dare,' Risti asked me. If I chose truth, they'll make me confess something about Laurel. If I choose dare, they'll make me call her and say something that would make her think I've gone crazy.

Either way, I'm screwed.

'C'mon, Freddy, don't be a sissy. Choose dare,' Tris said.

'Are you sure, Tris?' Risti asked.

'What do mean?' she asked.

'Nothing.'

Okay, now Risti was planning something that involved me and Tris if I chose dare. I'll play it safe, though safe and this game with these girls was pretty distant.

'Truth.'

'Ah, I wanted dare, Fred!'

'But it's me answering.'

'Whatever. Truth, huh? Confess something big about Laurel you haven't told us about yet.'

'I _might _have a tiny crush on her.'

Blurting out a truth was no big deal. I do it all the time to these girls. They're like a human diary of mine. Only you've never heard of someone with two diaries.

'Good boy.'

'Congratulations on finally falling in love,' Tris said.

'I am not in love with her, it's just a crush. Clearly you "girls" know more about all that stuff.'

'Seriously, Fred,' Risti started, 'when was the last time we behaved like girls?'

They had a point.

'Okay, I'm sleepy now,' I said. I had already changed into my pajamas so there was no problem about that. I just had to lie down and I'll be asleep in seconds.

'Okay, let's sleep,' Risti said. She looked down at her watch, '10:24. We have school tomorrow.'

'Yeah, let's sleep,' Tris agreed.

We all got onto the bed, me next to the wall, Tris in the middle and Risti in the corner (because she was claustrophobic).

'Night peeps,' I said.

'Night.'

'Night. Oh and Freddy, I know who's gonna "haunt" you in your dreams tonight,' Risti said. I was so glad that they couldn't see me blush like crazy.

'Sleep, Risti,' I said for one last time and dozed off.

**(Break)**

**(A/N): Hey guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Reviews maybe? Thanks! Oh, and incase you were wondering how Freddy looks **** . /276e62345fc57d79e828a9847d13978e/tumblr_mw4r8lvLW11s4cgnho1_ **** that is what he looks like. It might seem I picked a random picture of Google, but no. He's the closest to what I think Fred looks like.**

**~Ritnb :)xx**


	5. The Kid I Have Never Seen In My Life

V

**Christina**

It had been five days since our sleepover. Tris' grounding period was over and her mom let her come to the party.

Today was pretty silent. Everybody was gloomy because of the first-thing-in-the-morning lecture from our principal about how there were too many kids showing up for detention.

It was true. Gods know what's gotten into most of us these days. I got 2 periods of detention this day (Why because I broke into a locked room to get the book I left the day before. And that room was locked because it had our semester question papers in them).

We were walking down the corridor when I heard the silence break. It sounded like someone was getting seriously punched in the gut.

We glanced at each other and ran towards the sound only to find this random guy who I had never seen anywhere before, beating up a kid, who I also had never seen in my _life_.

Tris ran to the I-have-never-seen-that-kid kid and pulled him away while I ran held I-have-never-seen-that-kid number 2 back (Believe me that was hard. He almost punched my face).

Freddy tried calming them down and soon other students came by to help.

We backed out of the crowd, partly because the fight was stopped and partly because I was claustrophobic.

'Thanks,' I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to face the I-have-never-seen-that-kid kid who was being beaten up.

'Don't mention it,' I said, 'by the way, I have _never _seen you here before.'

'New student. First day lectured _and _bullied.'

'Sorry for that,' I said. He nodded and ran away like he had to catch a train or something.

'He was weird,' Tris said.

'Yup,' Fred said.

'Agreed.'

'Hey, Risti, remember that guy I told you about who kept staring at me during Math last week? He's been leaving love notes on my locker.'

'Ew, really? Does her even _know_ that you're mine? He can never take you away from me,' I said.

'Hehe. Also, he was the guy who was beating the other guy up.'

'Whoa, the one _I_ pulled back from the fight?'

'Yup.'

'Dayum, girl, you could've told me! I would have cut him to pieces and fed him to the wolves.'

'That's just plain creepy,' Fred said.

'Not any creepier than me eating him myself,' Risti said, which turned Fred's face into a disgusted one, 'and he better leave my girl alone.'

'What's his name?' Fred asked.

'I don't know. He just writes his messages and signs them of as 'E'. Just an 'E'. Nothing else.'

'Really?' I asked.

'No, I'm making up a story to win a car in the next story making contest.'

'You and your sarcasm. Anyway, he better stay away from you. Or I'm gonna kill him.'

**Will (the I-have-never-seen-that-kid kid who was being beaten up)**

I should probably stop Ed and Pete planning something insane like what they're planning now.

Those three saved me and I owe them big time. Pete and Ed are just a bunch of pansycakes. Don't know who to pick on and who not to.

I should probably tell the three about our plan.

**(Break)**

**Christina**

I lied with my feet on my pillow and head at the end of the bed. Lying like this made me feel comfortable. But, of course, I would have somehow found my way back to the pillow by morning.

I thought about the fight that we stopped earlier this day.

It was really weird. It seemed as though the two guys who were fighting knew each other and that they _definitely_ weren't fighting over who's pencil that was.

It shouldn't bother me, but it really did.

I got off my bed, dug into my drawer and took out my iPod. I searched through my playlist but nothing struck me. I threw it back into my drawer in frustration.

Do people I have never met in my life, who study in the same school as me, actually exist? Who were those two guys anyway?

Slowly my thoughts travelled to the Halloween party that was the day after. I had decided on what I was going to be wearing.

But, to be honest, I don't feel pretty good about this party. Everybody at school, who were of my grade, was invited. I wasn't _obviously_ going to be alone, but I kept thinking something or the other is _really_ gonna go wrong.

The one thing that I have learnt from 16 years of living experience is to never _ever_ not believe my instincts.

I told Tris about my feeling this evening but she assured me that everything would turn out right. And also, she is really excited about this party, and I _don't _wanna make her upset.

I got back on my bed and tried going to sleep

**(A/N): Hey! Hope you like this chapter :) I'm really starting to think that it's boring. Reviews? Thanks!**

**~Ritnb :)xx**


End file.
